Tsuki
by MarigrinLuna
Summary: Él era Hanako. Hanako del baño. El 7mo misterio de la escuela Kamome. Y si Yashiro estaba viva y rodeada de la felicidad que se merecía en aquel ficticio mundo... entonces no le importaría seguir siéndolo.


**¡Hola a todos! Solo quería advertirles que este Fanfic contiene Spoilers del manga, así que es su propia responsabilidad querer seguir o no leyendo esta historia.**

**Les traigo un poco de angustia para este bello fandom que poco a poco va tomando forma. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

Tsuki

Suspirando audiblemente y recargándose contra la puerta, Yashiro Nene dio un respiro luego de las compras hogareñas. Dejando la enorme bolsa de papel sobre el mostrador y acomodando el pequeño bulto sonoro en sus brazos miró detenidamente el reloj de la pared.

_"6 P.M…. Aún es algo temprano"._

El aroma a hierbas frescas y carne asada llenó sus fosas nasales y sonrió cálidamente al saber que una deliciosa cena la estaba esperando.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Gritó suavemente al saber que no estaba sola. La pequeña bebé en sus brazos se removió ante su voz y Nene rio divertida para luego besarla suavemente en su suave cabecita.

Caminando hacia la cocina, puso a hervir un poco de agua para el biberón de Tsuki y curiosa abrió el horno aguantando el no babear ante la deliciosa comida que estaba reposando en la bandeja. Extrañada de que nadie haya respondido a su llamado cerró la tapa del horno y caminó por la casa mientras escuchaba a su pequeña balbucear inentendiblemente.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Grito nuevamente con una ceja levantada.

_"Pensé que estaban en casa…". _

Unas débiles voces sonaron desde sus espaldas y seguidas de un par de risas, le indicaron su próximo objetivo. Caminando a paso lento hacia el balcón su sonrisa se agrandó al observar al resto de su familia.

—Pensé que al llegar alguien me recibiría… ahora sé que Tsuki es la única a la que le importo. —Habló con un leve puchero abrazando a la bebé y fingiendo tristeza.

Los tres hombres voltearon rápidamente ante su falsa voz y las sonrisas no se hicieron de esperar.

—¡Mami! —Gritaron dos de ellos y se levantaron corriendo hasta llegar a sus brazos.

—Hola niños… ¿Cómo les fue hoy? —Besando sus adorables cabecitas los observó tiernamente mientras la arrastraban junto a la orilla del balcón.

Haru y Ryū, sus pequeños gemelos de 5 años, le hablaban animadamente mientras luchaban por quien agarraba el telescopio frente a ellos. Ambos de cabello castaño y ojos rubí como los de ella, eran la viva imagen de su padre. Saludando a su pequeña hermanita, Haru tomó a Tsuki de los brazos de su madre y la llevó junto a ellos mientras Ryū acomodaba el aparato para apreciar con mayor claridad la pronta salida de las estrellas.

Nene se encontró con la amorosa mirada de su marido y sin esperar un minuto más se sentó a su lado.

—¿Es que acaso ya no saludas a tu bella esposa? —Casi sin dejarla terminar, el castaño tomó su rostro con suavidad y la besó levemente en los labios. El sonido de asco de sus pequeños hijos hizo que soltaran una divertida risa deteniendo el romántico momento.

—¿Qué tal tu día? Veo que Tsuchigomori-sensei te dejó libre más temprano… he incluso hiciste hasta la cena. —Yashiro se acomodó en el hombro de su esposo mientras sentía su cálido brazo pasando por sus hombros, inclinándola hacia él.

—Duro. —Respondió a secas. —Trabajar con adolescentes hormonales no es tarea fácil… sobre todo si intentas enseñarles sobre ciencia.

—Pero al menos saliste temprano, ¿No? —Nene sonrió burlona.

—Pero al menos salí temprano… —Repitió mientras tomaba su pequeña y fría mano entre la suya. Observando en silencio a sus tres hijos, sonrieron en silencio por un par de minutos.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿Puedes ayudarnos? Ryū no sabe como acomodar el telescopio… —Haru miraba confundido a su hermano, quien no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo con el pobre objeto. Nene juró que, si no fueran por sus ojos rubí, eran idénticos a Amane y Tsukasa.

—Ya voy… ya voy… —Amane besó la sien de su esposa y se puso de pie acercándose a sus pequeños. Arrodillándose en medio de ambos y antes de ayudar, observó a su adorable bebé y apretó sus pequeñas piernitas hablando con su usual y juguetón tono. —Pero si es mi pequeña Daikon… mira que piernas más regordetas y lindas tienes ahí…. iguales a las de tu madre…

Yashiro frunció el ceño enojada. Amane sintió su fría mirada y soltó una risotada infantil mientras los gemelos seguían discutiendo por el telescopio. Guiñándole como el galán que siempre había sido desde la escuela, se giró para acomodar el telescopio para sus hijos dejando a una Yashiro ligeramente ruborizada.

—Papi, ¿Cuándo vendrá el tío Tsukasa? —Escuchó a lo lejos, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia sus pequeños para poder meterse a la charla.

La tarde pronto se volvió noche y las estrellas llegaron a iluminar la fría tarde. En silencio y acompañando a su familia, Yashiro disfrutó del cálido resplandor. Sus gemelos observaban felices turnándose en el telescopio mientras que Amane les relataba radiante sobre el espacio y las constelaciones que observaban tan curiosos.

—Al menos nosotras no somos unas nerds de la astrología… —Susurró divertida mientras acercaba su rostro a su bebé. Tsuki alzó sus manitos y tomó los coloridos mechones de cabello de su madre. Sus ojos dorados resplandecían con la misma vida que los de Amane, pero su cabello blanquecino sostenido en unas divertidas coletas le decía que sería idéntica a ella.

Amane escuchó avergonzado las palabras de su esposa y le sacó la lengua infantilmente al igual que sus dos hijos. Nene soltó una fuerte risa y se acomodó con su pequeña hija, quien ya estaba cayendo rendida ante el sueño bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Algunas veces, Yashiro se cuestionaba su vida.

Todo era tan perfecto, que parecía irreal.

¿Qué habrá hecho en su vida anterior para merecer todo esto?

No lo sabía… pero sea lo que haya hecho, estaba completamente agradecida.

—Ya-shi-ro… —Sintió la voz cantarina de Amane susurrando junto a ella (quien a pesar de los años de casados, insistía en llamarla por su apellido). Un agradable escalofrío corrió por su columna y le lanzó una mirada sobresaltada mientras lo veía sonreír divertido ante su reacción. El joven padre se acomodó a su lado sobre el manojo de mantas esparcido en el suelo y le pasó el brazo por su hombro, abrigándola de la fría noche. La voz de los gemelos resonaba en el fondo mientras reían alegres de sus mismos chistes observando la luna. —¿Estás bien? Te ves algo distraída…

—Estoy bien… —Sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeña. La había cubierto en mantas y la mantenía cálidamente apegada a su pecho sin querer levantarse de aquel perfecto momento. —Solo estaba pensando…

—¿Y en qué pensabas? —Su sonora y vibrante voz mantenía su juvenil actitud a pesar de ya ser todo un hombre. Yashiro sonrió ante el recuerdo de Amane y ella en su época escolar, pero un extraño sentimiento lleno su corazón y la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente. Su marido lo notó rápidamente, y la cuestionó rápidamente preocupado. —¿…Nene?

—No es nada Amane… enserio… —Le dijo rápidamente para no asustarlo. —Es solo… que algunas veces siento como si viviera dentro de un sueño, ¿Sabes? Como… como si toda mi vida fuera solo una burbuja.

Continuó balbuceando lentamente, mirando las estrellas sobre ella. La risa de sus hijos, la cálida sensación de su bebé en brazos y el amoroso brazo de su esposo la tenían completamente hipnotizada. Ante el silencio de Amane, Yashiro rápidamente se volteó a mirarlo encontrando su confusa y… ¿dolida mirada?

—¡Espera! Eso no es lo que quise decir… —Corrigió rápidamente sus palabras sobresaltando a la bebé y escuchando como rápidamente hacía pucheros. Amane, aún confuso, levantó a Tsuki entre sus propios brazos y la meció rápidamente, haciéndole muecas chistosas para que se detuviera. Tras un par de risitas y la embobada sonrisa de Amane en su hija, la pequeña volvió a quedarse dormida ahora en brazos de su padre.

—No… no es lo que quise decir Amane. —El castaño la observó detenidamente, casi como si estuviera analizándola bajo un curioso silencio. Yashiro siguió hablando, intentar desenredar sus pensamientos. —Me refería a que todo esto…

—¿Todo esto…? —Amane la incitó a seguir al ver que rápidamente se callaba.

—Es… es como un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar. —Respondió luego de un rato, acomodándose mejor entre las mantas y observando a los pequeños gemelos, quienes se habían acomodado junto al telescopio y habían abierto la caja de mochis de fresa que acababa de comprar… ¡¿Cuándo se habían escabullido para ir a buscarlos?!

—¿Un sueño? —La confundida voz de su marido volvió a integrarla mientras se quedaba viendo sus hijos con el ceño levemente fruncido. Amane siguió su mirada y aguantó la risa para no despertar a su pequeña hija. Haru estiraba un dulce entre sus dientes como una goma de mascar mientras que Ryū simplemente se los metía a la boca completamente.

—Desde que estábamos en la escuela… he sentido que mi vida a sido perfecta. —Yashiro siguió la conversación, juntando su mano con la única mano libre de su marido.

—¿Y eso es… malo?

—Claro que no, tonto… —Yashiro sonrió dulcemente, su mirada intensa se clavó en los dorados ojos de su esposo, quien, a pesar de la confusión, sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban poco a poco. —Solo digo que mi vida es perfecta tal cual como es… y es todo gracias a ti, Amane.

Inclinándose con suavidad, Nene lo tomó por sorpresa y pegó sus labios besándolo cargada de amor. Amane le devolvió el gesto rápidamente mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo con toda la calma posible.

Yashiro, a pesar de ser una adulta trabajadora, una madre amorosa y una cariñosa esposa; en momentos así volvía a ser la quinceañera enamorada de su mejor amigo y compañero de clase. Sentir la suave caricia de sus labios contra los apasionados de su esposo era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar que no necesitaba nada más en su vida.

* * *

—Vamos… a dormir, ya es tarde. —Amane se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta de la habitación mientras, cruzado de brazos, veía a sus hijos acomodarse bajo las sábanas.

Sonrió divertido al ver sus pequeñas cabezas asomarse entre las grandes camas y se dirigió a ellos para poder finalmente arroparlos. En su mente, la imagen de él y Tsukasa de pequeños fue inevitable, pero pronto alejó sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Haru.

—¿Vas a contarnos una historia? —El pequeño salió de su agarre y se sentó en la cama, para ser seguido por su hermano gemelo.

—¡Si! Prometiste que nos contarías esa historia de fantasmas… —Ryū reclamó con un tierno puchero.

—Ya es muy tarde niños… y si su madre se entera de que les cuento historias de fantasmas a esta hora va a matarme. —Les habló entre susurros, en medio de ambas camas. —Les prometo que mañana si lo haré. Ahora duérmanse.

El castaño se inclinó revolviendo el cabello de ambos a la misma vez y los volvió a arropar cálidamente. Apagó la luz de la habitación y juntando la puerta, se despidió dejándolos dormir tranquilamente.

Eran cerca de las 11 p.m., la hora perfecta para poder disfrutar de las donas que su amada esposa le había llevado para el desayuno. Con una maliciosa sonrisa, se encaminó a la cocina sabiendo perfectamente el lugar en donde las guardaba… hasta que cierto ruido lo detuvo.

El suave llanto de su hija le hizo volver un par de pasos y dirigirse a su habitación. Yashiro estaba refrescándose con una rápida ducha, así que no podía acudir a su ayuda.

La habitación de su hija estaba cubierta con una suave luz celeste, reflejando pequeñas estrellas mientras rotaba a lo largo del cuarto. No podía impedir maravillarse como el amante del espacio que era desde pequeño. Cuando había visto aquel llamativo adorno en el centro comercial le insistió incansablemente a Nene por comprarlo "para la bebé", pero ambos sabían perfectamente quien era el que saldría más contento de la situación.

—¿Qué pasa princesa?... —Llegando a su lado, la levantó suavemente entre sus brazos y le cosquilleó el estómago, escuchando sonriendo como la pequeña comenzaba a reír alejando las lágrimas.

Caminando en círculos, un suave ruido lo hizo voltear inmediatamente hacia la única ventana de la habitación y sobresaltado, observó como el enorme balcón se encontraba abierto. Apresurándose a cerrarlo para que la fresca brisa no se filtrara, una conocida sombra al otro lado lo detuvo de golpe.

Su pecho latió apresurado y la incomodidad pronto tensó el ambiente. Si bien aquella situación se había repetido varias veces a lo largo de su vida, Amane no acababa de sentirse fuera de lugar. Sintiendo a su pequeña revolverse entre sus brazos, decidió salir hacia afuera para distraerla con la estrellada noche y atender el asunto pendiente. Cubrió a la pequeña en un abrigador manta y corriendo la enorme cortina, se asomó a la terraza de su acogedora casa.

—A pasado un tiempo… —Habló suavemente, observando un tanto incómodo al niño frente a él. El sombrero tapaba su rostro y se encontraba sentado en la baranda, descansando su espalda contra la pared.

—Solo quería ver cómo está Yashiro… —Habló por lo bajo, mirando el estrellado cielo. Sin querer voltear su mirada a la pequeña bebé, apretó sus manos en su sombrero y lo acomodó para tener una mejor vista hacia la cegadora luna.

—Está bien… —Hablando con timidez, acomodó a la pequeña contra su pecho, quien se había despertado completamente al ver las esferas voladoras que acompañaban a aquel desconocido niño. Alzando sus manitos, reía encantada mientras las veía flotar a su alrededor. —Supongo que igual que la ultima vez que viniste…

—Ella no sospecha nada… ¿No? —Al fin, fingiendo que nada de aquella extraña situación le dolía, decidió posar su mirada en aquel hombre a su lado. Dorado con dorado chocaron, y Amane pudo ver perfectamente el silencioso sufrimiento que se ocultaba en los ojos de Hanako. —No… ¿No tiene recuerdo alguno?

—No. —Respondió bruscamente. El fantasmal niño soltó un suave suspiro de paz y volteó sus ojos a la pequeña niña en sus brazos. Hanako juró que, si hubiera tenido un latente corazón, este se hubiera detenido completamente.

—Tiene mis ojos… —Susurró con la voz un poco quebrada. Intentó aguantar el picor en sus ojos y tosió para aclarar su garganta.

—Si… tiene nuestros ojos… —Respondió un poco relajado, intentando subirle el ánimo. —Y las piernas gruesas de Yashiro… es como un mini Daikon.

Hanako rio tiernamente, acomodándose mejor en la barandilla. Amane sentía completamente la tristeza que irradiaba su sonrisa, y a pesar de ser la misma persona… no podía evitar sentir lástima por aquel solitario niño.

El silencio se hizo presente y los balbuceos de Tsuki fueron lo único que se escuchaba en aquella tranquila noche. Amane se apoyó contra el ventanal, sosteniendo protectoramente a su pequeña contra él mientras que Hanako observaba la hipnotizante luna con el corazón apretado.

—Haru… y Ryū… ¿Están bien? —Preguntó después de un rato, arrepintiéndose rápidamente de haber preguntado.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que no existimos… ¿No?

Hanako sabía a lo que venía.

Sabía que todo aquello era falso.

Que todo era simplemente una perfecta ilusión.

Que él no era parte de aquel perfecto mundo.

Pero aún así era duro de escuchar.

—Lo sé.

Amane se sintió culpable rápidamente, pero ¿Para qué seguir fingiendo? Ambos sabían que eran piezas de un enorme rompecabezas. Piezas de un ajedrez que intentaban proteger a la reina.

—Sabes… —Hanako habló pausadamente. Tomó un fuerte suspiro y juntando un poco de fuerzas, le sonrió dolidamente. —Tengo tanta envidia podría jurar que estoy perdiendo la razón…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por que estás viviendo la vida que yo nunca podré tener.

Amane quedó en silencio, observando al honorable n° 7 sonreírle tristemente.

Habían pasado años desde que Yashiro había sido encerrada en aquel perfecto mundo. Amane sabía, como una parte del mismísimo Hanako, que todo era por el bien de aquella bella e ingenua muchacha. Sabía que había sido creado con el fin de hacerla feliz… llenando cada espacio que el verdadero Yugi Amane nunca podría llenar. Pero no podía evitar pensar en como se sentiría estar en el lugar de Hanako, todo lo que se le venía a la mente era solo soledad y oscuridad.

Para Hanako, Yashiro era el amor de su vida. Aquella muchacha que tropezó inesperadamente en su vida cuando era tan solo un pequeño niño, había llegado para quedarse… para hacerlo amar, sufrir y ser feliz.

Pero cuando todo lo bueno llega, algo malo tiene que seguir.

Había deseado por tantos años volver a verla antes de su prematura muerte… pero nunca había querido que fuera de aquella manera.

El día en que Yashiro Nene tocó a la puerta del baño pidiéndole un deseo fue el día más feliz y aterrador de su vida.

Al ver sus ojos rubí que le robaron el aliento a tan temprana edad, lo hicieron querer flotar a la luna.

Pero, sabía de antemano que el hecho de que apareciera ante él solo indicaba un preludio de la muerte misma.

Había hecho todo lo posible, por ayudarla. Pero nada fue suficiente… intentó pedirle ayuda a Tsuchigomori y cambiar su futuro, pero el futuro solo se burlaba de él recordándole que lo que está destinado no puede ser cambiado. Aun así, no quería rendirse. Había cambiado el destino una vez, podía cambiarlo de nuevo… ¿No?

—Solo quería echar un vistazo y ver que todo siguiera en orden… viendo que todo está bien, ya debería marcharme. —El castaño se levantó de su asiento flotando suavemente. Le dio un ultimo vistazo a la bebé y posó su mirada en aquel blanquecino cabello, contrayendo su corazón mientras sonreía tristemente.

—No habías venido desde hace bastante tiempo, así que probablemente no la habías conocido aún… Hanako. —Amane le sonrió ladinamente. —Su nombre es Tsuki.

—Es un nombre hermoso… supongo que fue tu idea. — Hanako rio suavemente, preparando para marcharse en cualquier momento.

Era como si incluso aquel mundo de ensueño se estuviera burlando de él. Un nombre hermoso representado a la inalcanzable luna sobre su cabeza… igual de inalcanzable que aquel curioso y bello mundo.

—Claro… soy tú después de todo.

Hanako parpadeó perplejo.

De todos aquellos años, obviamente sabía que aquel Amane era una representación de sí mismo. Pero escucharlo de su propia boca era una sensación completamente distinta. Mirando a su yo alterno, observó detenidamente su apariencia.

Ya casi entrando en sus 30s, Yugi Amane era un hombre alto y delgado. Su cabello seguía igual de lacio y salvaje como él lo tenía y su rostro permanecía igual de juvenil e infantil que su suyo. Profesor de ciencia en la misma escuela en la que permanecía tortuosamente encerrado por casi la eternidad. Un ejemplar y cariñoso padre con una bella y cálida familia, y un fantástico esposo con la mujer más perfecta a su lado.

El Yugi Amane de aquel ficticio mundo era todo lo que el Yugi Amane real había deseado.

Pero… dolía.

Él no era aquel hombre casi perfecto.

No era aquel profesor de ciencias que enseñaba con la misma pasión que sentía.

No era aquel padre que disfrutaba de la compañía de sus hijos luego de una larga jornada, entregando montones de cariño.

Y no era el hombre que hacía feliz a Yashiro… aquel que se había convertido en su esposo, quien le había entregado su cuerpo y alma, a quien ella amaba por completo y por quien ella se enamoraba cada vez más.

Él era Hanako.

Hanako del baño.

El 7mo misterios de la escuela Kamome.

Y si Yashiro estaba viva y rodeada de la felicidad que se merecía en aquel ficticio mundo.

Entonces no le importaría seguir siéndolo.


End file.
